Super Kuzon (form)
Super Kuzon is an extremely powerful transformation that can only be undertaken by members of the Kuz Clan. It was originally created by Kuzon Jr.. The form, like Complete Form (also made by a Kuz, showing their unique energy abilities), utilizes the user's full power and potential, and amplifies it in a powerful form that is over 1,000 times more powerful than their normal max. Overview Kuzon Jr. created Super Kuzon (SK) from his own work and it took over 50 years to perfect. The form utilizes many godlike energies that normally cannot be attained, with millions of other energies from within the universe itself (to bond it into an equilibrium), to give the user a relatively endless possibility and choice of attacks and techniques. The form gives the user a barrier made of their own lifeforce (so pure chakra + Ki), which is extremely durable and strong. It amplifies energy and power usage by ripping the equal amount of energy from the opponent with every strike, meaning the user can never run out of energy or get tired using physical attacks. Along with these come energy absorption, cloning, intangible sensing/teleporting, and other extremely enhanced abilities, including increased chakra-Ki intake. If combined with the Complete Form, the user's entire body amplifies its advantages 100% and will make Super Kuzon as powerful as 5,000 times the user's max (5,000%). The downside for the user is extreme bodily damage (it completely drains their energy, minus what they need to stay alive). Owari Star Only possible within the form, the Owari Star technique puts the entire form's concentrated power into a single star of energy, whose nucleus is forged from the essence of space itself, this star uses 10% of the user's life force to create as well as 500% of their energy, by combining pure Godly energies with millions of others into a small star. Along with causing extreme destruction (including ripping universal fabric and spacetime), it provides them with an extremely durable energy barrier. It unlocks all of the user's energy temporarily. The star shines extremely bright and even the most powerful foes can be effected/blinded by it, as within range, it saps energy (any kind) from them. The star will send extremely toxic unabsorbable energies into beam collides that will overtake them like a cancer virus, and reaching the opponent, will shut down their energy reserves (preventing them from using them for 20 minutes) and completely destroy 75% their total energy (not reserves) on a molecular level, like ripping it out by force. If the star is absorbed by the user themselves, due to its advantages (though they will cause them to take 10% of their own lifeforce), the user's energy will multiply on itself, and cause them to go over 250,000 times their maximum power (250,000%). If they absorb 10 stars (if they have enough energy, and it will kill them in the end), they can go up to 2,500,000%. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Transformations Category:Kuz Clan Category:Lookout I/II Category:Techniques